Conventioneers
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: The year is 1980. Quincy is at a Forensics convention in San Francisco with Astin, Monahan, and Sam. The LA Pathologist joins forces with Dr. Trapper John McIntyre of San Francisco General 28 years after first meeting in Korea. A spin-off/sequel of my Army vs. Navy Docs fic set in a spin-off/sequel TV series.
1. Headin' Up to San Francisco

Danny Tovo was at wit's end. He set up a special "Valentine's" Sunday brunch for February 16, 1980, at Danny's- his Marina Del Rey restaurant. Danny had high hopes for the new decade. He was expecting couples, or perhaps adult children with their mothers, all cheerfully sipping mimosas enjoying the holiday weekend in Southern California. Instead he gets his happy hour regulars wearing a path in the carpet to the Bloody Mary bar. Danny was starting to have enough. The group of men were getting louder swapping police and war tales not meant for the breakfast table, and the other customers were starting to notice. Danny finally went over to the table and addressed the ring leader.

"Quincy!" The restaurant owner addressed the ringleader, "Since when does your motley crew do brunch?... I had to send the busboy out for more Bloody Mary mix, thanks to you!"

Los Angeles County Medical Examiner Quincy replied, "Oh come on, Danny, you know you love us. Lt. Monahan, Sam and I are waiting for Dr. Astin to show up with a car from the motor pool to take us to the Forensics Convention in San Francisco. And since Astin signed out the car, he won't let anybody else drive it."

Lieutenant Frank Monahan, LAPD, added, "Which means more Bloody Mary's for us!" Monahan and Quincy weren't normally so buddy-buddy but the vodka made them quick pals.

Lab technician Sam Fujiyama observed, "Where is Dr. Astin? He should have been here an hour ago. It's not like him to be late." Astin's tardiness no doubt played a factor in the number of cocktails consumed by the three.

Danny sighed, "Well you are disturbing some of my other customers. It is Sunday morning after all."

Tovo was wondering what to do next with the group, and then was relieved to see Quincy's boss enter the room. Tovo smiled. It was now Dr. Robert Astin's problem. The inebriated trio would soon be out of his beloved Danny's.

Dr Astin walked over to the table and addressed the group, "Gentlemen, I have some bad news. The motor pool car won't start. The quickest I could get it in to get it fixed, or another car, is Tuesday. I'm sorry, it looks like the convention is off. I decided to come tell you in person, so I can give you rides home in my own car. Well, except for Quincy. You can walk to your boat. I figured you all would be drinking..."

Quincy complained, "Oh come on, Dr. Astin, I was looking forward to spending a few days in San Francisco. There is a doctor there that I worked with in Korea that I haven't seen for almost 30 years!"

Sam offered, "Can't we take one of our own cars? You just mentioned you came up here in yours."

"Or fly?" The Police Lieutenant inquired.

The Deputy Coroner explained, "The county can't afford plane tickets, and liability rules require we go in a government vehicle. All of the other county vehicles are signed out."

An idea hit Quincy. "Yes, and one is out there in the marina parking lot," the pathologist observed.

Realizing what he was saying Monahan and Fujiyama started to protest in unison, "No Quincy, not that!"

Quincy rationalized, "Why not? It's a station wagon. The rear seat folds up. Plenty of room for luggage. I know it's signed out to me, but I'm sure the county wouldn't mind Dr. Astin driving it."

Astin reluctantly agreed with his subordinate, "It would meet the county's liability requirements. And I am authorized to drive any of the department's vehicles."

Monahan stated the obvious, "But it's a hearse!"

Quincy told Astin, "You can just park your car next to the wagon. Don't worry about leaving it there, the lot if very secure. I'll just tell Chuck at the gate to keep an eye out for it. We have our bags here already, we can swing by your place to pick up your things on the way out of town.

The four got into the black LTD wagon. Astin got behind the wheel, Quincy got in the passenger seat. Monahan and Fujiyama got into the back seat with much hesitation. Astin soon realized the wagon drove like a tank, even though it was a fairly late model vehicle. The deputy coroner also was aware of the looks he was getting driving it down the street. His neighbors were actually gawking when he parked the hearse in front of his house. Fortunately, he had not unpacked yet, and was quickly able to grab his bag. The foursome was back on the road within minutes.

Quncy noted, "Wow that was quick!" Astin had the other three wait in the car when he ran in and out.

Astin explained, "We have a six hour drive ahead of us, and we had a late start. BTW, when was the last time you had this thing serviced?"

"As you just mentioned, time is always an issue..." Quincy retorted.

Fortunately, the traffic was light when they got on the 101 outside of downtown LA. The Bloody Mary's were catching up to Lt. Monahan and Sam, as they were both dozing off in the back seat. The two were soon sound asleep. So much so they didn't wake when Astin pulled the wagon off to the side of the busy freeway.

Quincy was still awake and asked, "What's wrong?"

Astin replied, _"_I don't know, it just started to loose power. I don't get it, we have half a tank of gas."

Quincy groaned and slapped the dash. The gas gauge dropped to E. Quincy mumbled, "Gauge sometimes sticks."

Astin pondered, "And you didn't think to mention that until now..."

Before Quincy could explain himself a couple of California Highway Patrol motorcycle officers pulled up behind the station wagon. Astin was relieved.

Officer Frank Poncherello was the first to see the hearse pulled to the side of the Hollywood Freeway. He pointed out to his partner, Officer Jon Baker, "Now there is something you don't see every day."

Baker grinned. One of the things he liked about riding with 'Ponch' was that he would encounter things you don't see every day several times a week. The Training Officer got on his radio, "Seven Mary Three responding to a county vehicle in distress on the Hollywood Freeway."

Dispatch acknowledged, "10-4, Seven Mary Three."

Ponch said to Jon, "I'll back you up partner, while you check this out."

Jon was a little exasperated, but said, "What, are you afraid of a station wagon now. OK... watch out for traffic."

Ponch stood towards the back of the hearse, where he could see and hear his partner. Strategically, it did make sense that somebody stay towards the back of the hearse to watch for oncoming traffic and back up his partner.

Baker mentioned to the driver, "Afternoon, what seems to be the problem." The driver mumbled something while handing the officer his credentials, to which Jon said, "That's OK Dr. Astin, it happens to the best of us."

Dr. Astin said loud enough for Ponch to here, "Yes, but it's all Quincy's fault."

To this the passenger (presumably the aforementioned Quincy) replied, "Well if somebody wasn't in such a hurry to leave."

Ponch smiled. It reminded him of several conversations he had with his partner. Baker then intervened by saying, "Since you are an official vehicle, I have a unit coming with a gas can."

Jon then looked into the car and said something that shocked Ponch, "Say, who do you have in back? He looks very familiar"

Astin responded, "Oh that... that's Lieutenant Frank Monahan, LAPD."

Baker said, "Oh yes, I've met Lt. Monahan before, I don't think I've ever seen him at such peace."

Ponch's head was spinning. He couldn't believe this flip side of Jon Baker. Not to mention the idea of a police lieutenant in a hearse stranded alongside the road. Where is the honor escort. Frank was about to get on his radio and ask for one when he heard a booming voice from the back of the Ford Wagon saying, "What the hell is going on here." Upon which, Poncherello tripped while rushing over to the motorcycles.

Dr. Astin asked Baker, "Is your partner alright?"

Baker said, "I'm never really sure."

Monahan stepped out of the vehicle, flashed his badge and asked Ponch, "Officer, do you need assistance?"

Poncherello called back, "Code 4, I'm OK."

Finally the four got back on the road. Thanks to running out of gas in Hollywood and a leaky radiator hose on the grapevine, which also caused a bit of a ruckus in a California small town, the group didn't

get to their hotel in San Francisco until nearly midnight. On top of it all, when they got to the hotel, the first two valets refused to park the hearse. Finally an assistant manager was able to take care of the car and check them in.

Sam said, "I'm beat."

Astin remarked, "You slept most of the way, I drove for almost 12 hours!"

Monahan quipped, "On a six hour drive."

Quincy had the last word, "I don't know what you guys are complaining about, I have to do a presentation in eight hours."

* * *

The Los Angeles Medical Examiner was ready bright and early Monday morning. The room in Brooks Hall had a good sized crowd, as Quincy has been making a name for himself in the field. The renowned pathologist started his lecture, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you are about to enter the most important and fascinating sphere of police work: the world of forensic medicine."


	2. Reunited

Quincy's lecture on the finer points of forensic pathology was well received. The medical examiner from Los Angeles never thought he'd get out of the room as the many doctors, technicians, and detectives present barraged him with questions. Finally Quincy was able to escape and hail the hotel shuttle back to the Hilton. There at the hotel, Quincy was able to convince the valet to give him the keys to the LA County Ford LTD wagon without a ticket. In reality, the hotel employee was happy to get the hearse out of his garage, even if it were only temporarily. The car gave him the willies.

After carefully navigating the streets of San Francisco, Quincy found his destination. The doctor from LA drove the hearse into the drive marked "San Francisco Memorial Hospital Parking." Quincy found a space next to a rusting motor home.

As Quincy exited the car a voice from the top of the RV shouted, "Hey! The Morgue is around back!"

Quincy looked up, surprised to see a young man who looked to be in his twenties, and called back, "Oh I, won't be long."

The scruffy young man called out to Quincy, who was already walking towards the building, "You can't leave that thing there, it will scare away my lunch date!"

Quincy entered the emergency entrance of the hospital and was greeted by a very attractive blond nurse.

The Nurse inquired, "Can I help you, sir?"

Quincy replied, "Oh in more ways than you can imagine..."

Caught off guard, the nurse wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered. Just then the chief of surgery entered.

Trapper John McIntyre called to the visitor, "Dr. Quincy, will you please leave Nurse Brancusi alone!"

Quincy smiled and shook McIntyre's hand, "Trapper it's been way too long."

The Chief Surgeon explained to Gloria Brancusi, "Quincy and I served together in Korea. He's now a big shot M.E. In L.A."

Brancusi thought, _LA, it figures. _But Gloria smiled and shook the visiting doctor's hand, and excused herself.

Another doctor inserted himself into the conversation, " Doctor Quincy, I'm Doctor Stanley Riverside II, head of emergency services, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've read some of your articles on forensic science- brilliant."

Trapper then rescued his old friend, "That's nice Stanley, but Quincy and I have some catching up to do. What do you say to the nickel tour Quince?" Relieved to be free of Riverside, who reminded him of a younger version of Astin, Quincy eagerly agreed.

Upon entering the maternity ward, Trapper explained, "This is one of my favorite places." The sight of all the infants even made the stoic medical examiner smile.

A pretty Korean-American nurse who looked to be in her late twenties came over and asked, "Dr. McIntyre what occasion do we owe the honor to?"

The Chief of Surgery honored, "Oh just giving a fellow doctor a tour." The nurse smiled and nodded.

Trapper then turned to the Medical Examiner, "Quincy, remember that baby you delivered at the 4077th?"

Quincy laughed and started, "How could I forget, I thought Frank Burns was going to explode..." The Medical Examiner stopped mid-sentence when he saw the shocked look on the nurse's face. He then saw her name tag read 'Q.C. Becker, R.N.' Quincy then incredulously asked Trapper, "Is that?"

McIntyre laughingly introduced, "Dr. Quincy, this is Quinn Charlene Becker, R.N. I believe you two met in Korea about 28 years ago..."

Nurse Becker, known as 'Quincie' to her friends, immediately ran into Quincy's arms and gave him a big hug. Becker was born in the middle of the Korean war and her parents were a Marine that was killed in action and South Korean Woman . She and her family then were able to move out of the conflict to California thanks to some wheeling and dealing by Trapper and Quincy.

While Quincy and Becker were embracing, Dr. 'Gonzo' Gates entered maternity, complaining, "Trapper! It took me forever to find you. Some morgue attendant parked his hearse next to the Titanic and scared off my lunch date!" Gates looked up and cried, "Now he's hugging her!"

Becker looked up and admonished, "Gonzo, we never had a 'lunch date.' Besides, I've been busy at work this whole time!"

The Chief of Surgery then held up a hand and said, "Woah now, everybody settle down. Gonzo, this is Dr. Quincy of the Los Angeles Medical Examiner's office. Quincy, this is Dr. G. Alonzo Gates, a talented surgeon who occasionally needs to look before he leaps to a conclusion."

While shaking Gonzo's hand, Quincy remarked, "I sometimes have that problem too."

Seeing people were calming down, Trapper explained, "Dr. Quincy served with me briefly in Korea. He was a Navy doctor temporarily assigned to my M.A.S.H. Unit. There he actually brought Nurse Quincie into the world."

Gonzo put two and two together and observed, "So Quincie is named for you. Wow. I didn't deliver many babies as a medic in Vietnam."

Quincy looked serious and remarked, "You were in-country? That was a mess. I was recalled to active duty from reserve status in 1968 for a one year tour at the Naval Support Activity Da Nang Hospital. Saw a lot of things there I'd like to forget."

Gates got a little wide eyed and said, "The Navy Hospital at Da Nang, I'm very familiar with it. They saw their share of action there, especially in '68. Wait, you're _that_ Commander Quincy? I've heard of you! A lot of Marines said you were the doc to see to get patched up by or some hootch from."

Quincy smiled and confessed, "Guilty. Though I'm a Captain now in the Naval Reserve. But it was Trapper that showed me how to make a moonshine still."

McIntyre then did a mock salute and said, "Captain Quincy, _sir_. Wow, I am surprised you are still in the reserves."

Quincy shrugged and explained, "Gives me a chance to heal young living Sailors and Marines after spending most of my days working with the dead at the coroner's office. Don't get me wrong, I find my work very rewarding. It's just nice to have a break from it."

The Chief of Surgery nodded in understanding.

Nurse Quincie then asked the visitor from Los Angeles. "Doctor Quincy, would you like to get some dinner and catch up after my shift is over around seven this evening?"

Quincy agreed and Gonzo made a face that displayed a combination of annoyance and jealousy.


	3. BBQ

Quincy saw Gonzo's look of jealousy and smiled. The medical examiner knew Quincie's intentions were more of a friendly get together than romantic interlude, but Quincy didn't feel a need to explain that to Gonzo. Nurse Becker also caught the look on Dr. Gates' face, but didn't say anything. Quincie figured it was none of Gonzo's business, besides- he deserved to stew a bit.

By the time Quincy got back to the hotel, the Conference was winding down. Social hour was in full effect. Dr. Astin, Lt. Monihan, and Sam were discussing the afternoon sessions of the conference. Sam saw the medical examiner and waved him over to the table.

"Quincy!" The technician called out, "you missed some interesting sessions!"

Monahan, who is not easily impressed, agreed, "There is a lot to be said about this science stuff."

Dr. Astin quipped, "Did you enjoy your afternoon?"

Quincy sheepishly replied, "Oh, I had a great time. In fact, I just stopped by for a bit. I'm going to need the car, I'm meeting a friend for dinner..."

Astin exclaimed, "Quincy, we're here to work and learn. It's not a vacation!"

Quincy explained, "I know, sir. It's just I haven't seen her in almost 30 years. I was surprised that she was a nurse at the hospital..."

Monahan jibed, "Quincy you old salt, is she a nurse you served with in Korea?"

Quincy cryptically answered, "Well, she wasn't a nurse then, and we didn't serve together, but you could say we met in Korea..."

Sam quickly deduced, "Are we talking about Quinn C?!" Sam knew some of the story of how Quincy delivered a baby at an Army hospital during the Korean War.

Dr. Astin barked, "Of course we are talking about Quincy, he does this all the time."

Sam corrected, "Not Quincy, the doctor, Quinn C, the girl from Korea."

Dr. Quincy then told the group the story of how he delivered a baby while he was on temporary duty with a mobile army surgical hospital. He then explained that because of his efforts to find the father, the baby girl was named after them. Quincy then regaled the group with the tale of how he had run into his namesake, now a nurse in San Francisco, who wanted to have dinner with him.

Doctor Astin looked dumbfounded and said, "Quincy, if half of that is true, you can have the car all evening." Quincy's boss had a couple of drinks in him, and was more amicable than usual.

Quincy got to Quincie's apartment a little bit before 7. He was greeted at the door by an angry looking young woman who looked to be in her late 20's-early 30's. The young woman looked Quincy over. Quincy quickly double checked the address Quincie wrote down. He was in the right place. At least he hoped he was.

The young woman interrogated, "Yeah, what do you want?"

Quincy meekly replied, "I'm here for Quincie..."

The young woman who answered the door then said, "Oh yeah, she said somebody was coming. Quincie's getting ready. Aren't you a little old for her?" She them yelled, "Quincie your date is here!"

Quincy heard Quincie yell back from the other room, "He's not my date, Erin!"

Quincy added softly, "I'm not her date."

Erin then said, "Whatever, I'm too tired to even think about this. Just have a seat on the sofa and wait. And don't steal anything, not that there is anything to steal. I'm going back to bed."

Quincie came out after just a few minutes. Quincy suddenly felt under dressed. The young nurse looked quite different in an evening gown, with her hair down and made up than she did in hospital scrubs.

"Wow you look great, " The Medical Examiner observed.

The two walked out to the car. Quincie paused when seeing the hearse.

The Nurse asked, "Taking the company car?"

Quincy laughed and said, "That what was available. If it's a problem, we can take a cab."

Quincie smiled and said, "No, no, this will make for quite a different experience."

Driving to the restaurant Quincy commented, "That's some room mate you have."

"Erin?" Quincie replied, "She's not so bad. She just was tired. She's an intern at the hospital and just barely got in for a few hours of sleep."

Quincy reminisced, "Oh I remember my internship at Balboa Hospital, I felt like I lived there."

The Nurse added, "Erin practically lives at the hospital too. That's one thing that makes her a great room mate. She pays half the rent as never around."

Quincy laughed as they arrived at the restaurant. Quincy's eye's moistened when he saw the name 'Charlie's Korean BBQ.' He was simply following Quincee's directions to get there. When he would ask where they were going, she just told him it was a surprise.

Quincee explained, "Grandfather bought this restaurant for my mother and got the paperwork through for me, mother, and my brother to settle here in the United States."

Quincy knew that Charlie was Charlie Becker, a U.S. Marine killed in action in Korea as well as Quinn C. Becker's father. Quincy also knew that 'grandfather' was retired U.S. Navy Admiral Fred Becker, Charlie's father.

Quincee continued, "I was a waitress long before I was a nurse. Come have some of the best Korean BBQ in San Francisco, on the house!"

When Quincy came in to the restaurant, he could see that it was crowded. In fact there was a line to get in. But the doctor and the young nurse were quickly whisked to a VIP table in a private room. A familiar face came to the table. Quincy recognized Jeong- Mee immediately.

Quincy quietly said to Quincie, "Tell your mother she hasn't aged a day."

Much to Quincy's surprised, Jeong-Mee replied, "Thank you, doctor."

Quincy exclaimed, "Jeong-Mee, you speak English!"

The Korean-American explained, "I have been living here in San Francisco for almost 30 years now...plus it makes it easier to boss my husband around."

A handsome man in his 50's entered from the kitchen and extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Jack. Jeong-Mee is right, she is the boss."

Quincy shook the man's hand and smiled. Another familiar face came in the room, and Quincy automatically came to attention.

Quincy crisply greeted, "Admiral Becker, sir!"

Becker smiled and said, "At ease doctor, it's just Fred now."

Jeong-mee smiled and said, "Doctor Quincy, we all just wanted to thank you for what you did for our family so long ago."

Quincie's brother led the waiters and waitresses out with a virtual feast of Korean food. It was the best that Quincy had in or outside of Korea. It was a great evening of catching up and promises to keep in contact. Fred even offered Quincy a seaplane ride. The evening came to an end all to soon. Quincy had his conference in the morning and Quincie had to be at the hospital fairly early. Quincy brought the young nurse back to he apartment.

Quincie asked the doctor, "Did you want to come in for some coffee?'

Quincy replied, "I really don't want to upset your room mate again."

The nurse explained, "She's got the graveyard shift tonight, so she's probably getting ready for work. In any case, she'll be up."

Quincy came in, and sure enough, Erin was at the table eating a late night breakfast. She didn't look as mean as before.

Erin said, "Oh hey guys. Coffee is on have a seat. Sorry I was such a bitch earlier. Lack of sleep was catching up to me."

Quincy explained, "Never mind, I remember my internship, I've been there myself."

Erin then looked at Quincy and said, "I am so embarrassed, when I got my mental faculties, I realized that you are _that _Dr. Quincy. Quincie told me about you."

After having a cup of coffee and chatting, Quincy told Quincie, "We both have to get up early. You for work, me for the conference. If I don't show up bright and early Astin will have my head on a platter."

Quincee, clearly disappointed pleaded, "Really, you could stay a bit longer if you want..."

Quincy smiled and said, "No, I'd better go." Quincy realized that if the evening was _more _than a friendly dinner Trapper, Admiral Becker, Quincie's brother, and possibly that Gonzo character would _actually_ put his head on a platter.

Erin said, "Dr. Quincy, it was nice to meet you, but I have a bus to catch."

Quincy seeing an escape offered, "I can give you a ride to the hospital."

Erin asked, "Are you sure? I'd hate to put you out."

Quincy replied, "It's no trouble, the hospital is on the way to the hotel. Besides, I feel bad interrupting your sleep. I know interns get so little of it."

Erin looked at Quincie, who nodded, then said, "Sure, thank you very much."

When Erin saw what they were going to be going to the hospital she giggled, "A hearse, well this will be interesting."

While driving, Quincy asked Erin, "Are you from San Francisco?"

Erin answered, "Close, a town called Mill Valley north of the bridge. My dad's a GP there with a small family practice."

Quincy asked, "You plan on joining the family business."

Erin laughed, "Dad would like that. He's been hinting at that. But I'd like to do more in the area of trauma medicine. The ER is so exciting."

Quincy observed, "Well you did follow into his footsteps and became a doctor."

Erin countered with, "True. But there were some differences. He went to Stanford all the way. I went to Berkeley undergrad and UCSF Medical. He was an army doctor when I was little. I did a two-year stint in the Peace Corps between college and medical school...Quincy look out!"

Quincy did not see the car that ran the red light and hit the hearse.


	4. Recovery

Quincy awoke in a hospital bed. There was a tall figure in the room looking over charts and x-rays. The man looked to be around Quincy's age and was wearing a white lab coat.

Quincy asked, "Erin, how is she?"

The man in Quincy's room looked at the medical examiner rather sharply and replied, "She is doing fairly well and is resting with her mother right now. Erin didn't lose consciousness and came out of the accident apparently with only minor contusions In fact, she asked me to look in on you. I'm Dr. Hunnicutt and I need to ask you a few questions."

Somewhat relieved, Quincy said, " Ah the young, they tend to rebound more quickly," Instead of responding the other doctor almost looked angry, so Quincy added, "go ahead with your questions."

Crisply Dr. Hunnicutt asked, "What is your name?"

Quincy answered, "Doctor Quincy"

Hunnicutt continued, "Who is the President of the United States?"

Quincy replied, "Jimmy Carter."

Hunicutt inquired, "What my name?"

Quincy responded, "Dr. Hunnicutt."

"What is today's date?" was Hunnicutt's next question.

"Monday, February 17th, 1980," was Quincy's reply.

Hunnicutt's demeanor suddenly got serious, and the tall doctor then said, "Good. It's actually early morning on Tuesday the 18th, but your answer is close enough. There doesn't appear to be any brain damage. Which brings me to my next question, what were you doing in a hearse with my daughter in the middle of the night?!"

Quincy's eyes got large. He had dealt with angry fathers before, but this caught him way off guard. He could see that this Dr. Hunnicutt was a professional, asking the usual type of questions to determine level of consciousness. But he could also see that Hunnicutt was a very protective father. Before Quincy could answer, Trapper John came in to rescue him.

"B.J." Trapper called out, "shouldn't you be with Erin and Peg?"

B.J. replied, "Both are doing well, I just thought I would see who Erin was out with. He is way too old for her."

Quincy knew better than to say anything at this point.

McIntyre explained, "Quincy was having dinner with Quinn. He was just giving Erin a ride to work when the accident happened. It wasn't his fault, the police said the other car ran the light."

Trapper's account didn't soothe B.J. much as Hunnicutt retorted, "Quincy does like them young doesn't he. The good doctor here must be pushing 60!"

_Ouch, _Quincy thought, _I'm only 57_. But he wisely kept that bit of information to himself. The medical examiner felt that if this B.J. had his way, Quincy would be on one of his own tables.

"Quincy does know Nurse Becker's precise age," McIntyre laughed, "After all, he did deliver her."

B.J. paused for a minuted and put two and two together, "Wait, he's _that _Dr. Quincy? The Navy doctor that filled in at the 4077th after Henry Blake was shot down and Hawkeye was on leave? Erin didn't tell me she had dinner with a fellow Swamp Rat, albeit a temporary one. I don't know whether to be relieved or even more concerned."

Quincy finally said, "Be relieved, Doctor, I assure you my intentions were purely honorable..."

Trapper explained to Quincy, "Dr. Hunnicutt replaced me at the 4077th."

B.J. smiled for the first time, the tension disappeared, and he uttered, "Oh I was told many times, there was no replacement for Trapper John."

Quincy asked, "Did you two meet in the Army, or at a reunion?"

Trapper answered, "No, we didn't meet until years later. And I don't think either of us went to any of those military reunions," Hunnicutt nodded in agreement and McIntyre continued, "B.J. and I met here in San Francisco. If you remember, I'm actually from New England. Well, after my divorce in the late 50's, I joined another Doctor from the 4077th, Hawkeye Pierce, in his practice in Maine. We worked together there for almost 10 years, and after reading about what was going on here in San Francisco in the late 60's, Hawkeye moved the Finestkind Fish Market and Clinic to Haight-Ashbury. Dr. Hunnicutt was running the same family practice he started after the war and still has today north of San Francisco in Mill Valley. B.J. would come down and help at the Finestkind on weekends and special events."

Quincy remarked, "That was a wild time for sure. Hippies free love, and so on."

B.J. recalled, "Well Peg wasn't too wild about me going down there. She was worried that Pierce was too much of an influence on Erin. She may have been right, Erin was admitted to Stanford but decided on Berkeley. Erin was only 21 when she graduated college, but put off medical school for two years to join the peace corps. I think she did join in on 'Uncle Hawkeye's' quest for social justice."

"Whatever happened to Hawkeye?" Quincy asked

McIntyre answered, "Well, Dr. Pierce had a parting of ways, literally, with Dr. Hunnicutt and myself. Right now, Hawkeye is back in a field hospital. This time in Afghanistan," seeing Quincy's puzzled look, Trapper continued, "to make a living, and keep the Finestkind Clinic open in the late 60's and early 70's, I started taking shifts at San Francisco Memorial. I realized how much I missed the excitement of the hospital. While what we were doing at the clinic was important and saving lives, I knew I could make more of a difference here. Well, Hawkeye claimed I was becoming part of 'the establishment'. Which Gonzo has also accused me of. Anyway, when the Haight-Ashbury scene started to die down, the Finestkind Clinic and Fish Market closed. I tried to talk Pierce in joining me at the hospital, and BJ invited him to become part of his practice. But Hawkeye got in the ground floor of Doctors without borders. When the Soviets invaded Afghanistan, Hawkeye was there setting up a field hospital to treat the Afghan rebels."

B.J. added, "I'm afraid Erin may someday want to join him out there. Don't tell her this, but that while my preference is that some day Erin takes over my practice, I would much rather have my daughter working in Trapper's ER than in a field hospital in some foreign war. And speaking of my 'little girl', I probably should get back to her."

After B.J. left, Quincy and Trapper were joined by Monahan, Sam, and Astin.

Quincy apologized to Astin, "Dr. Astin, I'm sorry about the car..."

Astin replied, "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're O.K.

Sam said, "Quincy get better- don't leave me alone with these two any longer!"

Chuckling Quincy asked, "What hit me?"

The room then got serious and Monahan spoke, "I got a hold of some buddies on the force up here and they said that it was a 1979 Porsche 928. There weren't any witnesses on that intersection that time of night, but based on the skid marks, and Dr. Erin Hunnicutt's statement, the sports car was going at a high rate of speed when it ran a red light hit your wagon."

Quincy matched Monahan's tone and inquired, "What about the driver, did he make it?"

Monahan quietly replied, "Unfortunately the driver of the other car did not survive the accident. Preliminary reports show that she was an 18 year old au pair joy riding in her employer's Porsche."


End file.
